The present invention relates to electronic blasting systems and, in particular, to electronic blasting systems that rely on a short range wireless radio frequency link for data exchange between components of the system.
In general terms electronic blasting systems are well known in the art. A characteristic of such systems is the use of electronic delay detonators to achieve precise detonation, and preferably these detonators are fully programmable with respect to detonation delay time. The use of such detonators affords significant benefits in terms of blast control and design.
In addition to electronic delay detonators an electronic blasting system involves a variety of other hardware, such as logging and control equipment. In order to implement successfully a pre-determined blast design and to initiate a blast according to that design, it is important that the various components of the system communicate with each other as required. Conventionally, communication between components requires some form of physical (hard) connection between the relevant components and to this end various types of connecting means are used, for example wires, plugs, connectors, adaptors, etc. Such connecting means are an effective way of allowing components to communicate with each other but their use is not without practical problems.
Electronic blasting systems are used in a wide variety of applications, including surface and underground mines, quarries and civil engineering sites, and the environment under which the system is used can vary enormously. It is not uncommon, especially in mining applications, for the prevailing environment to make installation and operation of an electronic blasting system difficult. Thus, it is common to encounter wet or humid conditions and extremes of temperature. The available light may also be limited and there may be little room to move. Making the required physical connections between components under such conditions can be a serious challenge. This is an important issue however since the reliability of such connections can have serious consequences on the safety and productivity of a blasting operation. Here it should also be noted that blasting operations can involve very “abrasive” environments and connectors such as wires, plugs etc can easily be damaged. Thus, even if a good connection is initially established, it is possible that this may subsequently be impaired or destroyed. In the case that the blasting operation is taking place in a remote location, the need to rely on a variety of components to achieve connections between hardware components can be a further burden, and forgetting such componentry can be inconvenient and costly.